<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Risks and Consequences of Time Travel by Vitosstillhere</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460981">The Risks and Consequences of Time Travel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitosstillhere/pseuds/Vitosstillhere'>Vitosstillhere</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Established Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Established Relationship, Gen, Hurt Alexis | Quackity, Hurt Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Karl Jacobs Needs a Hug, Karl Jacobs-centric, King Eret (Video Blogging RPF), King GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Minor Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Protective GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Karl Jacobs, Pyromaniac Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Time Travel, Winged Alexis | Quackity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:07:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitosstillhere/pseuds/Vitosstillhere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Karl time travels and he knows it’s not the safest thing to do. He could totally screw up and destroy the Dream SMP timeline but he needs to figure out why the Dream SMP is the way it is. </p><p>The challenge?</p><p>Get the books of the past and future from a protective being known as “The Time Keeper.”</p><p>Will he heed The Time Keepers warnings or will he continue to travel throughout time?</p><p>The consequences are severe.</p><p>Can he handle what he’s putting at risk?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>!! This is fan made and not canon at all !!</p><p>It will have canon scenes and characters but The Time Keeper is a made up character by myself! A self insert??? If you will??? </p><p>Tags will be added as chapters come out and as I  continue to write! </p><p>!! Will have established ships between Karl, Quackity, and Sapnap because they’re canon fiancé’s in canon lore !! </p><p>!! Other ships may be added if it’s canon or relevant to the plot! Dream and George do flirt constantly in canon but are not in an established canon relationship so DNF flirting is likely to be shown but an established relationship will not be shown! Thank you :D !!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Chapter One</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Caught.</strong>
  </span>
</p><p><br/>Karl’s head poked through a purple and green portal. His brown eyes scanning the seemingly empty room. He was trying to make sure The Time Keeper wasn’t in their library. He just needed one book. Something to help link what happened in the last book to the present. Why did the egg appear now? Now, of all times. </p><p> </p><p>When his eyes and ears picked up nothing in the tiny pocket dimension, he carefully exited the portal. He was careful to not make any noise to alert The Time Keeper to his presence. He walked along the bookshelves, reading the labels at the top of them.</p><p> </p><p>There were so many different timelines, not only of the Dream SMP but others as well. The Origin SMP and the Mod SMP. He knew other universes existed but he didn’t realize how many there were. Had they yet to discover time travel?</p><p> </p><p><em>Have they encountered The Time Keeper yet?</em> </p><p> </p><p>His quiet footsteps slowed as he reached his destination. </p><p> </p><p><strong>“The Dream SMP”</strong> </p><p> </p><p>His gaze carefully picked over the books lining the shelves. The way they were organized was meticulous and efficient. One book often split off into another shelf, showing the different timelines of how his version of history could have gone. He traced his finger from the current book, his present, back up a couple of books. </p><p> </p><p><em>Where had he left off?</em> </p><p> </p><p>His finger landed on a faded, worn book. The leather that binded it was cracked and flaking. His hands reached up to pull it off the shelf, coddling the book as if it was made of glass. </p><p> </p><p>He examined it. The title of the book was faded...or was it scratched out?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Weird...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He carefully opened the cover, reading the words on the first few pages. </p><p> </p><p>“The Blood Vines and The Egg”</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the words on the page were scratched out. He had found the book he was looking for but The Time Keeper would never desecrate a book like this. He carefully turned the page, his gaze landed on a drawing of someone familiar.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Bad? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>A sharp blade pierced the wooden shelf next to his face. The wood splintered by the force of the thrown knife. He slammed the book shut, quickly whipping around to see who threw it and locking eyes with them. </p><p> </p><p>The Time Keeper. </p><p> </p><p>Cold, white, almost lifeless eyes stared back at him. White streaks from those eyes traced down to their jaw. Deep sea green hair just barely covering their eyes. Painted wings puffed up in rage as The Time Keeper stared at Karl. His already racing heart started to beat faster. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>He’d been caught.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Liar.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Liar.” </p><p>“What?” </p><p>“A liar is what you are.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>!! This is fan made and not canon at all !!</p><p>It will have canon scenes and characters but The Time Keeper is a made up character by myself! A self insert??? If you will??? </p><p>Tags will be added as chapters come out and as I  continue to write! </p><p>!! Will have established ships between Karl, Quackity, and Sapnap because they’re canon fiancé’s in canon lore !! </p><p>!! Other ships may be added if it’s canon or relevant to the plot! Dream and George do flirt constantly in canon but are not in an established canon relationship so DNF flirting is likely to be shown but an established relationship will not be shown! Thank you :D !!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Chapter 2</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Liar.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
His heart was racing and he internally panicked. How was going to get himself out of this one? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled a risky card and opened his mouth to speak. Though he never did get the chance as The Time Keeper spoke up first </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“<strong>Karl</strong>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cold tone chilled him to the bone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Either hand the book over or place it back on the shelf.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karl complied, gently sliding the book back onto the shelf and moving so The Time Keeper could see it was put back. He gulped as The Time Keepers studied the rest of the library, making sure Karl hadn’t touched anything else. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“T-Time Keeper,” he stuttered, knowing it was risky to speak to an all seeing being “You know I would never use my ability to change anything in the past, present, or future. I just-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was cut off as The Time Keepers cold white eyes landed back on him. Those eyes made him panic even more. They were unreadable to Karl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A fool,” The Time Keeper spoke “The past can never be changed. Time will always find a way to correct itself to match the present. You can never change a future.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...I understand but-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you have <strong>no</strong> brain?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cold anger in their tone chilled Karl, a tingle running up his spine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They spoke again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are messing with something you do not understand and something you are not in control of.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those blank eyes moved away from him and to a book on a lecturn nearby. The Time Keeper moved towards it, running their hands down the page for a moment. Karl let his thoughts run for a moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karl hated The Time Keeper. Not because of their job but because they were...unnaturally human looking. Too perfect skin. A hair was never unintentionally put out of place. Their eyes were the only thing to give them away. So lifeless and cold. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karl snapped back from his thoughts the moment The Time Keeper spoke again, their tone not as harsh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re forgetting, aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karl froze. His mouth and body frozen in shock. How did The Time Keeper know? Karl was an anomaly. The Time Keeper shouldn’t be able to…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am-” the words escaped his mouth before his brain could truly process what he was saying “-but I don’t care! I need to figure all of it out. Why is the Dream SMP the way it is? Why isn’t it peaceful?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Liar.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A liar is what you are.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karl stared blankly at them. He’d never been called a liar before. He raised his voice, hating to be called a liar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s the truth!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A liar! An unhonest soul! Your heart betrays you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Time Keepers lifeless eyes were back on him. A look of anger and pity fell upon their face. They walked towards him, picking up a bowl of ink as they walked. When Karl tried to pull away, he found he couldn’t. He was frozen in place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Time Keeper reached up and marked a heart on his forehead with the black ink. His eyes went white. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karl found himself standing in front of an image of himself. A memory. Quackity and Sapnap were there as well. He felt his heart drop. He knew this moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap was speaking but Karl couldn’t hear the words. Sapnap leaned in and kissed Quackity. Sapnap had spoken to Quackity and then turned to the memory version of himself, kissing him. His memory self laughed as Quackity pulled out an axe and started chasing him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then it faded to black.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Time Keeper landed next to him, their white lifeless eyes had transformed to sea green eyes. Their irises landed on Karl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you truly not care? Are you willing to forget them?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karl couldn’t speak. Frozen in place as his eyes watered. Hot tears slowly started to roll down his cheeks and onto the blackened floor below him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you love them?” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Teach Me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“I said-“ Karl let out a sob, burying his face into Sapnap’s chest “I said I didn’t care about you-“ </p><p>“To who? You’ve been asleep the whole day?” </p><p>Karl moved back, staring at Sapnap with puffy eyes, flushed cheeks and a runny nose </p><p>“I’ve been...asleep?”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>!! This is fan made and not canon at all !!</p><p>It will have canon scenes and characters but The Time Keeper is a made up character by myself! A self insert??? If you will??? </p><p>Tags will be added as chapters come out and as I  continue to write! </p><p>!! Will have established ships between Karl, Quackity, and Sapnap because they’re canon fiancé’s in canon lore !! </p><p>!! Other ships may be added if it’s canon or relevant to the plot! Dream and George do flirt constantly in canon but are not in an established canon relationship so DNF flirting is likely to be shown but an established relationship will not be shown! Thank you :D !!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Chapter 3</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Teach Me?</span>
  </strong>
</p><p><br/>Karl sat with a gasp, feeling like he’d been deprived of oxygen for way too long. He sat there for a moment, panting. He didn’t remember much after the memory, just those sea green eyes then nothing afterwards. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> So this is what Ranboo probably feels like </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He thought, trying to cheer himself up.</p><p> </p><p>Lost in his thoughts, he failed to notice Sapnap laying next to him. He’d awoken due to Karl’s gasp, noticing his panicked state. </p><p> </p><p>Sapnap gently moved his hand to Karl’s, which startled Karl, making him launch himself off the bed and onto the floor. </p><p> </p><p>Karl stared at Sapnap, his brain processing who it was and trying to calm himself down.</p><p> </p><p>“Karl…?” </p><p> </p><p>Karl’s eyes started to water as he remembered what he said to The Time Keeper. </p><p> </p><p>Sapnap noticed that immediately, moving down to the floor in front of Karl, holding his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Karl, talk to me babe…” </p><p> </p><p>He stared at Sapnap, his eyes watering with hot tears until they eventually fell, rolling down his cheeks. Karl launched himself into Sapnap’s chest, sobbing. </p><p> </p><p>“I said-“ Karl let out a sob, burying his face into Sapnap’s chest “I said I didn’t care about you-“ </p><p> </p><p>“To who? You’ve been asleep the whole day?” </p><p> </p><p>Karl moved back, staring at Sapnap with puffy eyes, flushed cheeks and a runny nose </p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been...asleep?”</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap nodded, now extremely concerned about Karl </p><p> </p><p>“Hold on a moment,” Sapnap said, getting up and looking at the door then back to Karl “I’m going to go get Quackity, okay?” </p><p> </p><p>Karl stared at Sapnap for a moment before nodding. </p><p> </p><p>Sapnap quickly rushed out of the room, gently closing the door behind him. </p><p> </p><p>Karl sat there on the floor, staring at his palms. He’d been asleep the whole day? How? How is that-</p><p> </p><p>“I had to rewrite time for you.” </p><p> </p><p>Karl whipped around again, slamming his back into the frame of the bed in a panic. </p><p> </p><p>“T-Time Keeper?!” </p><p> </p><p>He’d never seen The Time Keeper outside of that small pocket dimension before. He didn’t ever plan on it. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t act so surprised,” The Time Keeper muttered, gently landing on the floor, looking around the fiancées bedroom. </p><p> </p><p>Karl quickly rose to his feet, speed walking to the door, locking it. </p><p> </p><p>“No need for that. Only you can see me at the moment.” </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t care! I don’t need them walking in and seeing me talk to air!”</p><p> </p><p>The Time Keeper rolled their eyes, pulling out a pocket watch and clicking one of the buttons. Karl physically felt time slow to a halt. </p><p> </p><p>That’s when Karl noticed, The Time Keeper had a different look. There weren't any wings anymore. His pure, lifeless white eyes were replaced. The sea green ones were back. They had skeleton markings down their arms. Their spine protruded from their back and ribs dipped into their body. </p><p> </p><p>The Time Keeper noticed that. </p><p> </p><p>“You were uncomfortable with the other form I had,” They said “and personally, I grew tired of it.” </p><p> </p><p>Karl took in a deep breath, tensing. </p><p> </p><p>“Time Keeper?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes?” </p><p> </p><p>“Why are you here?” </p><p> </p><p>“For you. If you’re going to time travel, I’m going to teach you.” </p><p> </p><p>“Why? I thought-“ </p><p> </p><p>“I hate you time traveling? Yes. Though I’d rather teach you so you don’t screw things up than try to stop you.” </p><p> </p><p>Karl stared at The Time Keeper blankly, gulping</p><p> </p><p>“Then you need to be visible.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Oh no, He Coming-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Who are you?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Something you cannot kill so the sword is pointless…”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>!! This is fan made and not canon at all !!</p>
<p>It will have canon scenes and characters but The Time Keeper is a made up character by myself! A self insert??? If you will??? </p>
<p>Tags will be added as chapters come out and as I  continue to write! </p>
<p>!! Will have established ships between Karl, Quackity, and Sapnap because they’re canon fiancé’s in canon lore !! </p>
<p>!! Other ships may be added if it’s canon or relevant to the plot! Dream and George do flirt constantly in canon but are not in an established canon relationship so DNF flirting is likely to be shown but an established relationship will not be shown! Thank you :D !!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Chapter 4</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Oh No, He Coming.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>The Time Keeper looked offended. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Visible?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Karl gulped, realizing he probably just made a mistake. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“W-Well, I can introduce you to everyone...and you can blend in better! While also teaching me!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Karl chirped, nervously fidgeting and keeping his eyes off the The Time Keeper. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Karl glanced up at them, surprised. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Time Keeper gently landed on the floor, a wither skull mask had already covered the top half of their face. They gently transformed their clothes as well, choosing to wear a deep green shirt and loose black joggers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Karl blinked, surprised. They looked...normal? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You said I needed to be visible…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah! You look good!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Time Keeper huffed, crossing their arms. Karl stopped for a moment then slightly cringed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t call you Time Keeper…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well...it’s not a name.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes it is.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Genuinely, it’s not.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Time Keeper pouted for a moment. It was the most human Karl had ever seen them. The most expression as well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Vito.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Karl blinked, caught off guard by the sudden name. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Vito?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Karl repeated the name again, rolling it off his tongue. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Time Keeper, Vito, stared at him. Karl nodded, smiling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I like it! It suits you!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Time Kee-, Vito, huffed before removing his pocket watch again and clicking a button. Karl felt like something kicked him in the stomach as time started moving again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap swung the door open again, walking in while facing a tired looking Quackity. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quackity’s face changed from tiredness to utter shock and slight terror. Sapnap noticed his change of expression and turned around, eyes landing on Vito. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap moved at the speed of light, grabbing Karl and pushing him back towards Quackity. His movement went from moving Karl to snatching the sword at the end of the bed and holding it to Vito’s neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who are you?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Something you cannot kill so the sword is pointless…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Karl piped up, moving towards Sapnap. He placed a hand on Sapnap’s shoulder and held a hand up to Vito. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Sap, it’s okay. Vito is a friend!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I would not-“ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Karl interrupted Vito, laughing </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen, it’s a funny story! Let’s just all calm down and I can explain!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quackity piped up, shaken from his shocked state. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please do explain how Vito got in without walking past Sapnap and I…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Karl cringed, knowing that was gonna be harder than hell to explain. He didn’t have the time to though, Vito spoke up before him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I merely froze time.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. They Now Know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“N-No not like that! He didn’t-“ </p>
<p>“Karl, why are you lying? Just-“ </p>
<p>“Vito! Really not helping!”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>!! This is fan made and not canon at all !!</p>
<p>It will have canon scenes and characters but The Time Keeper is a made up character by myself! A self insert??? If you will??? </p>
<p>Tags will be added as chapters come out and as I  continue to write! </p>
<p>!! Will have established ships between Karl, Quackity, and Sapnap because they’re canon fiancé’s in canon lore !! </p>
<p>!! Other ships may be added if it’s canon or relevant to the plot! Dream and George do flirt constantly in canon but are not in an established canon relationship so DNF flirting is likely to be shown but an established relationship will not be shown! Thank you :D !!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Chapter 5</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>They Now Know</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>Vito watched in confusion as Karl attempted to explain what he meant. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“N-No not like that! He didn’t-“ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Karl, why are you lying? Just-“ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Vito! Really not helping!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stared as Sapnap and Quackity bombarded Karl with questions, angrily demanding answers. Vito could only watch with confusion as they argued. He gently tapped his heel on the floor, summoning a sea green portal. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stepped in and landed into the pocket dimension, picking up a book from the shelf beside him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where the hell did he go?! What the hell is that?!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He heard Quackity yell. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vito carefully poked his head out, holding up a book </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Karl, here. Show them this book.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Karl groaned, knowing that Vito really wasn’t making it any better. He grabbed the book, opening it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vito’s head stayed poked out of the portal. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Read it to them.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Vito, this is a bad time-“ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No it’s not. They have questions.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Karl let out a heavy sigh, reading the first page and then closing the book. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Absolutely not! Why would I make them remember that?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vito stared at Karl, confusion danced in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But that would prove that I can time travel. How else would I know that. I had to observe-“ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap shot to his feet, glaring at Vito </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?! Karl, who is this person?!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Karl cringed, gently pinching his nose. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is Vito. They’re a Time Keeper. They watch over this timeline and any alternate timeline of the Dream SMP. They don’t interact at all, just keep tabs on what’s going on.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vito waved from the portal, still barely showing above his nose. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m a time traveler. I’m an anomaly for Vito. I’m something he can’t track. He’s...he’s gonna help me practice time travel so I can solve the Dream SMP and it’s secrets…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vito snatched the book from Karl’s hand suddenly. He ducked back into the portal and placed it neatly back onto the shelf where it was needed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quackity and Sapnap leaned forward, staring into the portal and seeing the library. They both exchanged worried and confused glances before looking back up to Karl. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So when you go missing-“ Sapnap started, “-you travel back and forward in time?” Quackity finished. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Karl looked at the floor, shuffling his feet a bit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vito ended up clearing his throat, crawling out of the portal and standing up. He dusted himself off before speaking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know this is a lot. I understand that. Though I need to teach Karl how to use his abilities properly otherwise he could cause a rift in time and destroy this timeline.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vito’s tone was cold, which made Quackity squirm </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So my fiancée could...destroy everything we know..”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap mumbled, looking at Karl and then back at Quackity. Karl let a worried expression fall onto his face. Sapnap and Quackity were doing their silent conversations again and Karl didn’t like it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t start questioning your relationship now…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vito had mumbled, causing all three to look at him. Their eyes laid expectantly on Vito. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve three been in three wars, fought by each other’s side...you’re really questioning the stability of your relationship now?” He snarled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Karl’s eyes landed back on Sapnap and Quackity, staring at them with large watery eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You two...we’re thinking of…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap rose to his feet quickly, shaking his hands and head. Quackity leaping forward and grabbing Karl’s hands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They both said simultaneously. Sapnap quickly moved to bring them both into a hug. Quackity squeezed them both tight while Karl let out a soft sob. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Karl we could never…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We weren’t thinking that at all. We were concerned.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap and Quackity both went into complete comfort mode for Karl, knowing he was easy to accidentally rile up and get upset. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vito sighed, knowing what he said wasn’t truly what they were thinking. He just needed them to speak to each other. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Karl, I’ll be back for you tomorrow.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With those words, Vito was gone within a blink of an eye. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. It’s Time I Find Him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Quite a situation you got yourself in.” </p>
<p>“It is a situation…” </p>
<p>“Well, I need to ask you something.” </p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>!! This is fan made and not canon at all !!</p>
<p>It will have canon scenes and characters but The Time Keeper is a made up character by myself! A self insert??? If you will??? </p>
<p>Tags will be added as chapters come out and as I  continue to write! </p>
<p>!! Will have established ships between Karl, Quackity, and Sapnap because they’re canon fiancé’s in canon lore !! </p>
<p>!! Other ships may be added if it’s canon or relevant to the plot! Dream and George do flirt constantly in canon but are not in an established canon relationship so DNF flirting is likely to be shown but an established relationship will not be shown! Thank you :D !!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Chapter 6</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>It’s Time I Find Him</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>Sapnap and Quackity eventually got Karl to lay down in bed. They both took their places at Karl’s sides, either stroking his hair or his hands. Sapnap leaned down, kissing Karl on the forehead as he held his fiancée close. Quackity had his head resting on Karl’s chest, gently cuddling up on him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The question came from Quackity</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I lied to you. I kept my ability a secret.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So? You weren’t ready to tell us.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap comforted, gently kissing Karl and then Quackity.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream sat in his prison cell, staring at the clock. It had barely moved since he last checked. An empty book sat on his lap. He stared back down at the page, empty minded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dream.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream jumped up, not hearing Sam announce a visitor. He moved his head to the lava, expecting the hot molten rock to slowly lower, but it never did. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dream.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The voice was more stern and demanding. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stood, looking around his room before realizing the green glow from the chest. He gently walked towards it, lifting the lid. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A strange figure stepped out, stretching. Half of a wither skull blocked their face. They had sea green hair and wore a white tee tucked into brown slacks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their bare feet, covered in black bones,silent as they moved throughout the cell. Almost everywhere on their tanned body where skin showed, markings of a wither skeleton covered them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“W-Who…?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream didn’t get the chance to finish his question. The person before him spoke. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Vito. Karl calls me The Time Keeper. I am the protector of this,” Vito gestured to the area they were in, “or your, timeline.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream stared at Vito, wide eyed. He’d only ever heard of timeline protectors. They were a real thing? He couldn’t believe who, or what, he was staring at. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Quite a situation you got yourself in.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It is a situation…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I need to ask you something.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where is Ranboo?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. I Found You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Finally, thank the timeline. I found you.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>!! This is fan made and not canon at all !!</p><p>It will have canon scenes and characters but The Time Keeper is a made up character by myself! A self insert??? If you will??? </p><p>Tags will be added as chapters come out and as I  continue to write! </p><p>!! Will have established ships between Karl, Quackity, and Sapnap because they’re canon fiancé’s in canon lore !! </p><p>!! Other ships may be added if it’s canon or relevant to the plot! Dream and George do flirt constantly in canon but are not in an established canon relationship so DNF flirting is likely to be shown but an established relationship will not be shown! Thank you :D !!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ranboo sat outside of Technoblade’s house, holding a bunch of emeralds Techno had asked him to trade. He gently pushed the door open, stepping inside and looking around for Technoblade. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I guess he isn’t home.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo used his foot and opened a large chest, gently placing the emerald inside. He’d have to organize them later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ranboo.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He startled, bumping his head on the top of the chest before whipping around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was just Philza standing there, now concerned about the lanky enderboy’s head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You alright there, mate?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yeah! I’m fine. You startled me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Philza laughed, shuffling his wings for a moment. He gently reached up to check the boys head, making sure he was genuinely okay. Ranboo chuckled, knowing full well that this was Philza’s dad instincts kicking in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Phil, I promise I’m alright.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just making sure.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo stood back at his semi full height, his back arched slightly. Philza went to start rummaging through Techno’s chests. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Techno went to the Nether to get some more blaze rods. He said we were running low.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Techno had also asked me to go trade for some emeralds at the village nearby! I don’t think we could be running low on emeralds though…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Philza laughed, looking up at the boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Trust me, Techno running low on emeralds is quite a thought.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo chuckled for a moment before staring at a green portal forming on Techno’s wall. His red and green eyes widened as he reached out for Philza.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Philza looked up at Ranboo from the chest he was rummaging in, seeing the terrified look on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You okay, mate?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His voice was concerned and quickly changed to defensive as his eyes landed on the portal. He quickly pulled out his sword, standing in front of the enderboy and ready to attack whoever was at the other end of that portal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Philza eyes widened as Technoblades head popped through. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay….I do not like that…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He mumbled, stepping fully through the portal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Philza lowered the sword, sighing in relief. That relief was short lived when another figure walked through the portal. His sword was raised yet again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The figure paid no attention to Philza, his sea green eyes landing on Ranboo and widening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Finally, thank the timeline. I found you.” </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. A New Book?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Don’t you want to see the past?”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>!! This is fan made and not canon at all !!</p><p>It will have canon scenes and characters but The Time Keeper is a made up character by myself! A self insert??? If you will??? </p><p>Tags will be added as chapters come out and as I  continue to write! </p><p>!! Will have established ships between Karl, Quackity, and Sapnap because they’re canon fiancé’s in canon lore !! </p><p>!! Other ships may be added if it’s canon or relevant to the plot! Dream and George do flirt constantly in canon but are not in an established canon relationship so DNF flirting is likely to be shown but an established relationship will not be shown! Thank you :D !!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Karl woke up early that day. He stood by a tree, knowing Vito would be able to locate him easily. He waited, holding a leather bound book. He was ready to learn what Vito had to teach him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He waited for a while, eventually slumping against the tree, sliding down, the bark scratching his back as he slid down. He dropped the book onto his lap, upset and defeated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the honk…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked around, sighing. Vito was in his timeline, the one person he had to teach him, and they weren’t even around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opened the journal, noticing something on the front page. His signature swirl on the front page. He hadn’t written that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gently dragged his finger over the swirl, noticing that the ink he originally thought to be black, was in fact a purple. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then the green glow started. The journal lifted from his hands, being surrounded in a green and purple glow. Karl watched in amazement as the glow swirled and mixed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes widened for a moment before he closed them, turning away as the glow turned to a bright white that blinded him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>THUD</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karl looked back, the book and glow missing from its original spot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Finally…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karl looked to his right, Vito standing there, their face wasn’t covered by a skull mask anymore. Their sea green hair messy and unkempt.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vito gestured to the grass, annoyed at Karl staring at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pick it up,” he mumbled “and stop staring. It’s rude.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karl blinked in shock for a moment before looking down into the grass. A green leather bound book with a purple swirl on the cover. Gold covered the corners and rim of the book. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He carefully bent down, picking up the book as if it was made of glass. He looked toward Vito, confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened to my other book?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vito sighed, their shoulders sagging. It seems they genuinely forgot that they had to teach Karl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s your time book.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Karl’s gaze drifted from Vito to the book. His mind yelled at him to open it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He carefully opened it, cautiously flipping from the blank from page to the next. His eyes widened as the text was moving, constantly. It was writing itself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karl looked over at Vito again, amazed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had a smug smile on their face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s the entire Dream history you’re holding in your hand.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karl stared back at the book, watching as the words wrote itself. He was reading what he was doing at the very moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A finger blocked the words forming. Karl startled, leaping away from Vito, not noticing that they had moved to his side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His book was now in Vito’s hand. He watched as they dragged their finger off of the page, almost as if they were swiping the words into the world. Karl’s eyes widened as deep sea green magic hovered over their finger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched as the magic danced across their fingers and hand. Slowly making its way up their arm. Karl could only watch, memorized as the book started to float, Vito controlling the magic as it danced around his body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In one fluid moment, Vito was dancing in a magic circle, a purely happy smile on their face. They moved so the magic floated above their head and then made a finger gun, pretending to fire it. The magic moved down onto the grass, spreading into a portal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karl noticed small mushrooms started to grow around the portal but stopped when Vito smashed one, slight panic on their face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, they offered their hand to Karl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you want to see the past?” </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>